


Warm Smile

by mxffinman



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Angst, Anxiety, Blackmail, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Depressed Uchiha Sasuke, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Loss of Virginity, M/M, No Uchiha Massacre, Porn With Plot, Top Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxffinman/pseuds/mxffinman
Summary: Sasuke is still the popular kid in school, though behind the cool exterior he's anxious and lost. After coming to realize his own sexuality he suffers silently, gazing at Naruto from behind his ego. He's been sinking into his own head, bearing the burden of his parent's expectations along with his so-called perfect image. A messy night is just the thing to push things along.CW - Dubious Consent
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64





	1. Do You Hate Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first chapter :) It's a little long, not a one chapter one shot, there will be more chapters. if anyone is reading this, enjoy!

This sucks. My alarm is ringing and I'm dead tired. I can barely open my eyes but this buzzing is annoying. 7:10 am Thursday, December 3rd. Just perfect. Oh how much I love getting 4 hrs of sleep to go to a cement building called school. Barely opening my eyes I reach out for my phone. Snoozing the alarm isn't much of an option, it'll just drag the worrying on longer. I scroll through social media, I've got to stay updated socially. Lightheaded and half-lidded staring at the glowing screen is part of trying to knock me awake. knock knock, "Sasuke, school get going," Sasuke's father says outside the door. "Yes sir," I say dragging myself out of the comfort of my bed. It's cold, my body aches for no reason. Early as it is, I'm just dragging myself along. 

I put on one outfit, I really liked it. It was a bit more than I usually do. I stared at my reflection deciding what would happen if I went with it. All the worst situations came to mind. It took it off and went with a black hoodie and grey sweatpants. It'll draw less attention, and I'm all for that. My skin is getting paler, am I the only one noticing this? I wouldn't even be friends with me. 

"Sasuke if you want a ride to school let's go," I hear Itachi say outside my door. I don't need to brush my teeth, it's fine.

"Coming..." I say slinging my backpack over my shoulder, opening the door. We walked out to his car.

"Are you getting enough sleep? You seem out of it today," Itachi questioned. hahaha, seem out of it? enough sleep? stupid question, of course I'm not. 

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be," I responded closing the passenger door. Time to act like I'm better than everyone else. Popular guy mode has to be activated at school. Everyone thinks so highly of me, mostly because girls think I'm their type or whatever. Which automatically makes me popular, guys wanting attention from girls decided hanging out with me would get them that attention. It's been this way since elementary, dragging down my own self-image. If I slip up once, they would all catch it and humiliate me for the rest of my life. 

The car pulls up in front of Konoha High School. I open the door and wave to Itachi. Groups of students chatting away in front of the school. 

"HEY!! Sasuke come on!" Naruto shouted from one of the groups. I'm guessing it's my friend group. I admire Naruto a lot more then I let off. To be fair, I don't show a lot of feelings, at least publicly I don't. Naruto and I have been in the same friend group since middle school. Sure I give everyone the silent, cold shoulder treatment. But really, he's everything I wish I could be. He's confident, happy, loud, and fun to be around. 

\-------------------------------

These feelings about Naruto, he's the one who always makes me smile internally. Not the picture day smile but the warm loving type of smile. The smile that only comes from that warm cozy feeling, and Naruto is just oozing that vibe. He's been nurturing that feeling for years, it's something to look up to when he's falling down the dark hole of his mind. 

Most people are scared of death, or spiders, regular stuff. MY biggest fear is someone can read my mind. I'd be mortified if what's happening in my head is ever exposed. The range is between disgusting and psychotic. It's so wrong that I have these vivid, random thoughts. Unspeakable, it's so unfordable to live with it too. Taking random people and turning it into disgusting situations in his head. He's guilty of all of it. 

"Sasuke! GOOD MORNING," Naruto gleed. 

"No need to shout I'm right here," I respond nonchalantly, on the inside I'm smiling ear to ear, he's so cute. 

"MY BAD!" He says even louder, chuckling with his hand on his head. Everyone else is chuckling too. Kiba, Lee, Choji, are laughing along while Neji and Shikamaru are looking at something on their phones talking lightly. 

I hear the girl group behind me giggling and chatting away. I look over my shoulder and they are looking at me. shit shit shit shit shit. did I fuck up? what is there something on my back or are they just looking at me for looks? As much as I'd like to run away right now, I can't. Cool popular kids are relaxed and care free. That's what everyone will keep thinking of me. 

"You're so lucky Sasuke," Naruto says visibly trying to pout. "You get all the girls and don't even care!! hmph, you could at least be a little nicer,". 

oh naruto, I'm not into girls actually...

"tsk, I don't care," I say instead walking off to class as the bell rang. 

Sitting in second period is a total waste. It's not like algebra matters to me. I can hear Naruto muffling his laugh as he played around with Kiba in the back of the classroom. 

At first, I couldn't believe I liked a guy. It didn't seem right, obviously, something had to be off, guys like girls and that's the way it will always be. But I couldn't seem to shake the feeling. Hell, I couldn't even picture myself with a wife. Not to mention sex with a girl doesn't interest me either, isn't that was teenage boys are supposed to be thinking about? Naruto sure thinks that way... he'd probably be totally grossed out if I came clean to him. Maybe he'd even file a restraining order for Christ's sake. Damn, my hands are getting sweaty, my neck too? I'm just adding more and more stress. 

\-------------------------------

Gym just ended, I probably smell like sweat, it'll go unnoticed, the stench of locker room covers it. The air damp and warm, carrying a whiff of sweaty teen boys. Heading over to our own lockers, chatting along as per usual. Side-glancing at Naruto all sweaty, as per usual. In gym we ran. God, I hate running. It's exhausting and I'm not a fan of going all day sweaty. The rest of the guys start changing, peeling off their gym uniform back into their regular clothes. I'm aware I have a toned body, but it's uncomfortable knowing there are people around me. I usually play the waiting game. Stand idle while most of them finish changing and head out so I can undress in peace. I stood in front of my locker in the corner, grabbing my regular clothes. Looking to the side I see Naruto peeling off his uniform. What a sight ;) My cheeks flush with a light blush. Bowing my head down not to be caught staring at his toned chest... the sweat dripping... his face tired and hot... oh my fucking god.

In middle school, Naruto was just an annoying, short, nonstop ball of energy. He's matured since then. Oh, he's matured. Not to mention, he hit a growth spurt. Kinda annoying I admit, but also adds to the list of Why Naruto Uzumaki is Hot list. Not to mention, he's gotten fit, a total sport antic to equal out his energy. With all the sports his shoulders got broader, arms with a new definition to them.

"Bro you okay?" I hear Shikamaru ask. My mind was so lost in space, had I even blinked?

"Yeah of course," I respond taking off my shirt to change. Sure this is making my heart pound and it's very uncomfortable, but it's normal it'll be weirder if I keep waiting til after everyone left. I look up pulling the shirt over my head, everyone is still changing. Eh, this is weird... I slip down my shorts trying to put on my jeans as quickly as humanly possible.

"Nice ass sAsUkE~" Naruto teased. I- uh- I'm tha- ... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH oh shit oh shit- whattdidhesayyyyyyyyy???? Do I respond? yeah yeah but I'm ~cool~. Remember that. Cool as fuck, most popular kid, this should be second nature by now.

"W-what?" I choked out. What the hell happened to the confidence? everyone is staring at me now. Are they seeing through me? What if they always knew...? how do they know ? shitshitshit, overthinking it. OR does he really mean that? This is so much out of no where?? 

"You heard what I said~" Naruto responded slickly, smirking with a joking tone. Everyone thought playing around like that was funny, but I'm having a fucking crisis. Heat creeping onto my face. Play it out? Well, it's the only plan. 

"You too," I responded coming back to my usually popular guy mindset. The smirk was natural, perfected it in 7th grade practicing in the mirror.

OoOOoooh the rest of the guys cooed. Amazing performance by me. Saved my ass from humiliation.

"Cmere mama cita," Naruto joked with his arms out waiting for Sasuke to come over, wriggling his fingers. still shirtless. . . mind is breaking. can't think. MUST THINK. either walk over into Naruto's shirtless embrace or find a way to get out of it. Because God knows my body and mind will break the second his naked chest snuggles my head in. For fucks sake I'm pretty sure my soul will start to ascend.

"I'll pass, too sweaty for my taste," I scrambled out, it came out easily, edged with a sharp tone. That's it, I can end it here and act like I didn't just have a panic attack over a minor boys lock room joke. It's a fucking joke, don't guys play around like this all the time? I guess it's just unnatural for me...

I continue changing shifting back to my locker, unable to see anyone around me. If I don't look at them, I won't know if they're looking at me. I don't need that extra load of stress dumped on me right out.

Guys start leaving the locker room, their voices getting distanced.

"~Come on Sasuke-kun I know you wanna touch me!~" Naruto said pitching his voice, hands clasped and hips swaying. Face scrunched too, this is his girly girl impression I'm guessing?

actually, i'd love to...

"Leave me alone dammit," I answered grabbing my book bag to head out.

"You're so mean, how could you say that to ~such a cute girl~" Naruto says, scrunching and raising his voice on the last part. They both started walking out the locker rooms, book bags in toe.

"But seriously, when are you gonna get a girlfriend? You're like the most popular dude and haven't had a single girlfriend," Naruto asked switching back to his normal tone.

"I don't know, it just doesn't interest me I guess," I half-lied.

"Cmon you have to get a girlfriend already! I can't believe I've had more girlfriends than you," Naruto huffed. I didn't like watching Naruto play around with girls. It pissed me off more than it should've.

"Yeah well I have a reason," I said. Shit. double-take? I said that didn't I... damn now I've gotta explain my 'rEaSoN'.

"OoOooHhH do tell!" Naruto said wiggling up against my arm, "So what you like someone, not from this school or some shit?"

"Actually, I uh-" I've gotta come up with something really believe and QUICK. Or, I could be honest?

"Whatttt is it? You're getting all flustered it must be someone hot!" Naruto laughed.

well, they are hot. ;)

"Well, I've got something to tell you about stuff like that..." I started. Oh my god it's happening.

"Hmm? What is it?" Naruto asked, "I'm your best bro you can tell me anything."

DO IT! you should at least give him as much as your sexuality. It's apart of who you are.

"I'm uh- well... you see. I-I-I,"

"SPIT IT OUT! I'm dying here!" Naruto said, riddled with excitement. I moved a little closer.

"Promise me you'll still be friends...?" I asked shallowly, forgetting about the cool popular guy tone Kohona High knows.

"OBIVIOUSLY! what did you hook up with one of my exs or something?" Naruto stated, "you seem like a fuck and go guy. Like flings ya know? Is that why you haven't committed to a girl here?"

"No nothing like that," I said exhaling, my head resting in my palm. They started walking off-campus, gym was last period.

"Actually, I've never seen you kiss a girl. We've been best friends for a while I know your not the personal, throw caution to the wind type but how can you live without a little PDA? You have to have kissed in public. It's just a given by now," Naruto went off. My ears and even heating up, I must look like an idiot. I pick up my eyes and met Narutos looking down. Annoying how he's taller now.

"Wait... have you even had you first kiss," Naruto asked, suddenly dead serious. Well shit. If I say yes, I'll have to back it up with more lies and practically dig my grave. Or I can admit the truth and say no. At the risk of Naruto spilling the tea to the rest of the group, which will go to the girls, which will honestly make the newspaper headlines.

"OH MY GOD YOU HAVEN'T!" Naruto wheezed out, bursting into laughter. I just want to run away right about now. Curl up in the comfort of my room, cry myself to sleep and hope to never wake up. 

"Shut. the. fuck. up." I retorted pulling my gaze the other way.

"So sweet Sasuke~ saving yourself for the chosen one. They must have been blessed by God himself," Naruto joked, "You're a saint. A saint Sasuke," he said nuzzling against my arm in a sarcastic manner.

"You're getting on my nerves. Get off them," I say plainly, though I'm embarrassed. The fact this guy can maneuver around all the boundaries I laid is pissing me off.

"That means you're a virgin too doesn't it," he continued to tease, "Maybe you should join a monastery, take a vow of silence and pray away the sin of sex," Naruto went on.

"God, do you shut up,"

"Seriously whos the lucky girl," Naruto asked coming out of his performance, "can we walk through the park? I'll do anything to push off homework." We turned towards the park.

"Well, that's what I was uh- what I was gonna... actually-"

"There you go making it awkward," he said breezing past the stuttering, "Nothing will faze me, whatever you're gonna say it's totally fine. Even if you wanna hookup with one of my exs."

deep breath...

"Actually- I uh, I-" I stopped walking, "Promise you won't tell anyone?" I asked about to entrust him with one of my biggest secrets.

"Of course. I swear it's not gonna make a difference no matter what," Naruto stopped too and turned to Sasuke, "Now spill. You're freaking me out with all the stuttering."

He swears. He promised. It's not a big deal. Maybe he won't file a restraining order?

"well- actually, I'm kinda ... ᶦⁿᵗᵒ ᵍᵘʸˢ," I mumbled out, hands fidgeting looking at my shoes.

"HmmmM? Speak up, I wanna know!"

"I'm ᶦⁿᵗᵒ ᵍᵘʸˢ," I said a little louder.

"What?" Naruto asked moving his ear closer to my mouth

"I'm into guys..." I finally tore the bandaid off. My body is rattling with nerves.

"You like dudes!??" Naruto asked so confusedly, well more like absolutely taken aback. "I mean, I won't tell anyone, I just didn't know you, you don't look it." He said still hit with the aftershock.

"Look it?" I scoffed. 

"I mean- wait that's not what I meant," He reassured, very visibly lost. Maybe he just can't put it into words?

"Am I supposed to look a certain way?" 

"No Sasuke! I didn't- it didn't mean to come off that way," He scrambled, "I meant it's just 'different' since you always have girls by you and stuff,"  
different? the fuck??

"Do you hate me now?" I asked, bracing for salt to rubbed into the wound. 

"No no no! I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. I meant, congratulations...?"

"It's not like I just had a baby, you idiot," I said.

"Well what am I supposed to say?" he whined. 

He... he doesn't hate me?


	2. 'Bad Stuff'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the chapter I'm getting the Naruto and Sasuke together time sorted out. As much as I'd love to stay up all night writing out the story, schools a pain in the ass for my 'creative writing' time. Yes, my fanfiction will most definitely be called creative writing for uh- my teachers don't need details ;)

"Why are you making that face?" Naruto questioned, "Really you should've told me earlier,". 

"Well, I thought you wouldn't think the same of me," I said.

"Now we don't have to worry about going after the same girl!" ... "That's a relief, if we wanted the same girl she would probably pick you,". 

Seriously? That's your first thought... of course. I'm a dumbass. 

"Now I know you're a good little boy," he teased, "Saving your untouched body for marriage, are ya? Seems boring,". 

"I'm not really and you know that,"

"Isn't being gay difficult? Like how does it work?" He asked

"What do you mean 'how does it work'?" Is Naruto stupid? It just means I like guys, not girls, I thought it was self-explanatory.

"Like how do you have sex? WAIT. Do you put it in the-"

"NARUTO! STOP IT," 

"You know that could be interesting... I'll look it up," Naruto smirked. 

For real? 

"That's gross," I said back, voice returning to its normal volume. 

"It's not gross! Besides you're the one who does it that way-" 

"SHUT UP. I didn't do anything," I retorted. 

"I know I know, I'm friends with the virgin Mary over here," He shooed back. 

~back at the Uchiha residence~

Back at home. I walked back after talking with Naruto. He was headed home, then off to sports practice at school. 

I'm starting to rethink the whole 'coming out' thing. What he lets it slip with his big mouth? Then everyone would leave me... I'd be alone. But I also wanted to tell him? Keeping a secret was like lying to his face. BUT, he could ruin my life with that small piece of information. I haven't even told my family. The Uchiha are known to be cool and prestigious. Damn, no wonder mom and dad are so disappointed in me. I wonder if older brother would want to know? He's always there for me, I could give it a shot. It's a low chance he would tell anyon-

"Sasuke you're late. Dinner has been made, come eat," I hear my father say. 

I walk over to the dining table leaving my bag in front of my bedroom door. Itachi, mom, and dad are sitting at the table, almost done eating. 

"Sas' you're late where were you?" Mom questioned, she's worried I can tell. I wish I could tell her to just leave me alone, that I'm old enough to go out without informing my every move. 

"I went on a walk with a friend," I stated, the emotion I had in my voice with Naruto long gone. 

"You should know that isn't responsible, your grades always have room for improvement," Dad said as I sat down across the table. It's annoying, constantly being reminded. I know they love me, or so they say, but the way this family works is relentless. Being the youngest in the family, they had hopes that I never fulfilled. My older brother, Itachi, made the educational standards way too high. Honestly, if I could I would drop out and commit suicide, but that's just stupid. 

"I know," I say dropping my head and starting to eat. 

Once dinner was finished I returned to my room. I sat on my bed and started my homework. It's not like I'm failing, I've got A's and B's. Homework is beneath me, I cheat all of it. 

knock knock

"Come in," I say. switching back to my homework tab. 

"Hey Sasuke," Itachi says closing the door behind him. 

"What do you want?" I ask, he usually is somewhat distant, so why is he coming to talk?

"Can I not hang out with my little brother?" He teased. 

"Well you don't normally, so what?" I asked again, closing my homework bringing my attention fully to my older brother. 

"Always straight to the point," he sighed, "I'm worried about you,". 

fucking great. 

"What's there to worry about?" I'm already weary of what he's gonna say.

"You're too introverted," 

not this again. 

"You don't make time to do extra activities, join a club, do a sport, or hang out with friends," He went on, "Most boys your age started dating by now," 

"Haha very funny, you came here to make fun of me," 

"Not what I meant. I'm a psychology major, the way your going about socially isn't good for mental health," 

Oh is that so? I didn't know! How interesting!

"I'm doing just fine thank you very much," I respond

"You're in high school, if you want to date for fun now is the time,"

"Well about that," I say turning my head, getting nervous again. Damn, it really shouldn't be this nerve-wracking. 

"Hm? What is it? Are you dating without telling us?" Itachi questioned, his interest peaked.

"No no, it's actually, um-" Why it so difficult even though I want to just say it? "Please don't tell mom and dad..."

"Sasuke I swear if you did something stupid with a girl..." Itachi said, clearly he has a very different idea.

"WHAT? NO!" I reassured him, "Actually, it's about, the fact I- I'm, I- uh," 

"You're worrying me," Itachi said sitting down on the bed next to Sasuke.

he's your big brother. he can know. 

"Well you see- I uh, I-"

what if he tells? mom and dad won't like that. would he make fun of me? 

should I tell him about naruto too? what if he gets grossed out?

"Sasuke spit it out, I'm your elder brother you can tell me anything," 

what if.

what if.

what if. 

"Actually, I-uh haven't had a g-girlfriend because, I'm uh- I like uh I like guys..." He admitted, almost like he was defeated. 

Itachi was surprised to say the least. You could see it on his face. I felt like a loser. I think Itachi caught on, immediately trying to comfort me.

"That's fine Sasuke, I told you you can tell me anything," He said calmly, "So does this mean you have a boyfriend? School most likely doesn't cover same sex relationships... are you having se-"

"NOPE," I smiled wearily, "Also, no, no boyfriend,". 

"I can tell you're thinking of someone," He said "Don't waste it, high school is your time to try new things," He stood up and headed to the door. 

"Don't tell anyone, okay?" I mentioned again.

"Your secrets safe with me," Itachi smiled, closing the door as he left. 

\------------------------------

inhale

inhale

inhale

...

exhale

spinning-

everything is spinning.

2:24 am 

tears blurring my vision

heavy breathing

back to my door

gasping for air

I'm mad, but why? Everything is so uncomfortable. My skin is uncomfortable. I just want to rip it off me. 

No no, I can't do that. I'm scared, but I want to. I want to be erased from this world. No trace from the beginning, I wanna be nothing. 

This has happened before, the loss of air, the crying, wanting to hurt myself. Since I was in middle school actually. I heard taking it out with knives helped, but I knew it wasn't right. I tried and tried, but I couldn't bring myself to push down on the metal edge. Honestly, it made me feel worse. Knowing I'm too pathetic to make a small cut into my own skin was like I didn't have control over my own actions. No matter how many times I told myself to put some pressure on the blade my hands would just tremble.

Taking a foreign object and pushing it into my skin was so scary. Thinking about the skin splitting open made me cringe every time. 

So, I made my own way to release. My nails. 

Digging them into my skin while little red bumps sting to the surface. I had more control over it. It's annoying knowing I can't control everything, all at the same time. Every little flawed detail pissed me off. I can't do anything about it, I just try to think of something else. Not to mention, the small nail marks heal fast. Or at least faster than gashes across your arms. 

What's scratching my brain is coming out of the closet. Not once had I thought I would tell two people, it's too soon. Too much to comprehend. If they say something my reputation is at risk. As much as I hate to admit it, my dumbass reputation is the only thing I've got going for me. If people knew I was a stupid, small, worthless gay boy I might just be the main target for bullying. The girls that paid attention to me would laugh, not the giggly kind, the cold-hearted humiliating kind. The fact I'd drop my guard because of an idiot like Naruto and his warm smile, eating his way into my heart. I didn't know people could do that. Make me crazy and panicky that is. My world is revolving around someone who doesn't even know I think this way. 

~time skip // morning~ 

6:57am 

Didn't take a blink of sleep. My eyes are puffy with a shade of blue haunting underneath. My eyes burned from staring at my phone with stinging tears for hours. Nothing a little makeup and a cigarette won't fix I guess. Might as well start getting ready, there's nothing to wait for.

I open my closet, there's not much, not very colorful either. I pick out a large shirt and a large zip up jacket to go over it. Paired with some loose jeans. My parents aren't fans of my clothing choices, apparently it isn't very 'classy', but it's comfortable so fuck it. I sat in front of my mirror. Pulling out my dollar store concealer. It's cheap but my parents wouldn't buy their son makeup, so I got it myself. 

I rubbed in the concealer under my eyes with my fingers, blending it messily. If I'm honest I don't have a clue how to use makeup, if it covers it works for me. I grabbed my bag and threw in my homework walking out into the living room. I hate school, it's a waste of my time and energy, but according to my parents it's the most important part of my life. The people 

"Sasuke, I didn't think you'd be up already," Itachi says sipping something out of a mug. It's still early I guess, taking the fact I'm always dragging my feet in the morning. 

"I woke up before my alarm, so why not get going now," I lied. Lying got much easier over the years. When I was younger, I couldn't lie for my life. I told my family everything, innocence and pride fade away over time I guess. 

"I'll grab the keys," Itachi said, standing up from his seat on the couch. 

I sat down in the passenger seat, backpack between my legs. The silence between my brother and I was very awkward. I know Itachi has many things he wants to ask but isn't sure how to ask. It's like you can hear the gears grinding in his head. I'm not gonna do a thing about it. 

"So Sasuke..." Itachi started as we pulled out of the driveway.

"Hm?"

"Promise me you'll try to make time for friends and stuff like that? Spending so much time in your room isn't good for you," 

"Yeah yeah, whatever," I brushed him off. 

I asked him to drop me off a few blocks before school. I pulled out a cigarette from my bag, lighting it in the cold morning air. This can count as breakfast and lunch, water can be a snack. Dinner is the only time I actually have to eat. 

I turned the corner, smashing whats left of the cigarette on the cement as I approached the school. 

\------------------------------------

"Sasukeeee~" I hear someone call out behind me as I walk over to my friends. It's a high voice, but with a low sound, must be Sakura. She's one of the girls fawning over me. Honestly, it makes me really uncomfortable, but if being a chick magnet will keep my status, I'm all for it. 

I keep walking towards the group of guys without turning back. More giggles. More like squeaks than giggles. 

"Come here Sasukeee~" Naruto mocked, doing the same 'girly' voice squishing his face with his hands. 

"Oh fuck off," I say sitting down on the ground with the rest of them. 

"Sasuke's sooOoOOo mean," Naruto started pouting too, earning laughs from the rest of the group. He's the idiot. He's known for doing stupid shit, if I slip up it's like they are waiting and watching. The second they see a mistake they are coming for me like hungry wolves. 

"You're annoying, you know that?" I asked sarcastically, rolling my eyes. In my reality, I find it cute he does that for me. 

"But SaAsUkE~" He said crawling over to me, totally in character. He's definitely having fun with this one. He put his hand on my knee and pouts looking directly at me. Everyone still laughing hysterically. My face wants to burn up, I won't let it, I won't, I won't, I won't, I won't. 

I glare back at him, he takes his hands off my knee and welcomes me with a happy grin from ear to ear. He starts laughing too, a smile tugs on my cheek too. 

-time skip // lunch- 

I sit down at our table, accompanied by my friends. Naruto sits down right next to me, like shoulder touching close. Not much you can do with a lot of people and a small table. I typically keep to myself. Participating in the conversation would be weird, I just eat my food and listen to them. 

The conversation changed from subject to subject. Starting with cheating methods for classes, to how many takis it takes to puke, leading to an argument over girls. The argument started off like a COD voice chat, just complaints, and jokes. But it took a serious turn all of sudden, I'm only half paying attention, which leaves me out in the cold. 

"OH YEAH? well ...... really? ........ Sasuke ..... ask you pussy!" I lift my head up, only getting fragments of sentences. 

"Ask me what?" I say calmly, drawing the attention over to me, I seem the be the only unfazed one at the table. Even Neji, Shino, and Shikamaru look a little pissed. 

"Well, tell him," Choji complained to Kiba. Kiba seems to be a big part of the argument. 

"Why the hell don't you pick a girl? They all giggle over you and you sit on your throne, all high and mighty!" Kiba said, his voice audibly annoyed, "You think you're too cool huh?". You've got to be kidding right? He's jealous? Of what, seriously, if he could see what all of it does to me he'd shut up. 

Also, I'm not into girls dude. The guy I'm obsessed with is right next to me. A GUY. Girls don't interest me!!

I opened my mouth ready to retort, but I was cut off by Naruto. 

"SASUKE DOESN'T TELL YOU EVERYTHING YA KNOW?" Naruto responds for me. 

oh no

Naruto why? why why why why? I wanted- I trusted you... are you really going to break your promise?

My hands are sweaty. My legs are getting shaky too. My breaths are hitching. My throat is squeezing. How are you going to forget about our promise? It isn't much to you but this was a big step for me...

I can't even look at him, my eyes are focused on the table. Thinking of the possible outcomes. 

I can feel Naruto's eyes catching onto me, looking at my face. 

"Sorry for dragging you into this," Naruto says standing up. I stand up too and head off to my next class. 

-time skip // last period (gym)- 

Everything seemed to go back to normal, besides the fact I almost had a heart attack. I was sweating after gym. Back to the lockers we go, this time I was going to take my stuff into a bathroom stall to change. My arms are littered with red crescents from last night. They aren't big but they are flushed red. As everyone started changing I grabbed my clothes and realized I would have to walk through the group of sweaty, shirtless boys to get over to the stalls. Not to mention I can see Naruto at the back of the group. There's not a chance I can walk through there. I'd feel so small and vulnerable. 

"What are you camera shy?" Someone joked. I realized I was the only one who still had their gym uniform on. Naturally, I looked up and glared. They still laughed. I hate being laughed at. I just stood there pretending to be on my phone as I waited for the guys to flood out the damp locker room. Finally, it was just him and Naruto, he was waiting for me to change so we could walk home again. I grabbed my clothes and headed for the bathroom stalls.

"Why are you going over there? We're best friends it's fine you can change in front of me," Naruto said.

"It feels weird though," I say, it's not a lie, but it's not the truth either. 

"What? Do you think it's weird because now I know you like guys," Naruto went on, sitting down on a bench outside the stalls, "So is it like a guy changing in a girls locker room for you?" 

"No you idiot, it's just uncomfortable to change in front of people," I say taking off my shirt in the privacy of the stall. 

"You're like an insecure little girl, what's wrong with your body?" 

"Nothing I guess, It's just," I sigh, "It's just uncomfortable exposing myself like that,".

"So you are a little shy!" His voice getting closer to my stall, "The cold-hearted Uchiha really is an angel in disguise, I bet you have a squeaky clean search history too," he's right though. I never took interest in dirty stuff like that. 

"So what if I do," I say taking off my gym shorts. 

"OH CMON. You can't be serious," his shadow is under the stall, "You're telling me you've never even looked at porn?" He said, his voice close by, right outside the stall in fact. 

"Nope, it doesn't seem all that interesting," I admitted.

"Scratch high school player, you should be the next Pope with your record,"

"I'm not even religious-" I started

"Shhhh- you are the perfect pure little boy my parents always wanted," 

I finished changing and unlocked the stall door, opening it to be greeted with Naruto stand way too close. 

"Move," I say trying to push past him to grab my backpack.

"Remember when you were taller than me?" Naruto teased, "Oh, now you're the tiny one," 

please say that again. 

"Shut up and let's go," I say finally grabbing my bag. 

"Whatever you want princess," he said walking beside me, "Do you want a tiara upon your request?"

"Give me a break," 

We walked out of the school, Naruto chatting and me smiling on the inside. 

\-----------------------------

"So do you have anything this weekend?" Naruto questioned.

"Nope," I responded.

"You're boring ya know? The possibilities we could have if you were just a little fun," 

possibilities? 

"Imagine how many girls you could pull, without even trying!" Naruto gleed, "You'd be getting everyone dude, and you don't even like them,"

not was I was thinking...

"Do you have to make everything about girls?" I questioned with disappointment.

"Can I not talk about them now," Naruto huffed.

"What do you expect me to respond with? I don't know anything about them,"

"I'm just saying, it'll be real fun if showed you how to party," He explained, "I bet you've never tried anything like that,".

"I haven't because stuff like that is stupid," 

"HEY! You take that back! Just because your boring doesn't mean I am," He spoke, the fake offense dripping from his voice, "I wanna see you get drunk for the first time,".

"Yeah, not happening,".

"DON'T KILL THE FUN LIKE THAT ASSHOLE," Naruto pouted.

We were actually outside my house. I guess I just started walking that way while we talked. My parents must be at work, but Itachi is home I think. 

"Want to come over to my house? We could hang out this weekend,"

I'd love to, I want hang out close to you forever. 

"Uh-" I started.

"You should go Sasuke," Itachi responded, standing by the front door. 

"SEE? Cmon let's go," Naruto plead. 

"But-" I protested.

"He'll grab his stuff," Itachi responded for me. 

This sucks just as much as I love it. Spending the weekend with Naruto? Sounds like a dream. But spending a weekend in HIS house, by HIM, the whole weekend, no breaks? Nightmare material. 

"Come on Sasuke, don't keep your friend waiting," Itachi pushed.

I walked into my room grabbing a hoodie and sweatpants, a phone charger, just the basics. Stuffing it into my backpack and walking back out to see Itachi with a smile chatting with Naruto. Gross, why are they talking, he's my friend you don't need to start a conversation with him. 

"Alright, I'll let you guys go now," Itachi said, "Have fun," he smiled at me. What the fuck?

"Cmon slowpoke! Move your short legs let's gooooo," Naruto whined, moving down the driveway. 

Dammit, he's being so cute. 

I had to run to catch back up with him. 

"Why the hell would you make me run?" I asked, somewhat out of breath. 

"Because you get all flustered when you're out of breath," he laughed. 

flustered? he notices me getting flustered...?

I feel my face start burning up more. Oh my god stop stop stop I look away from him my face burning up to my ears. 

"See? Like that!" Naruto laughed.

"S-Shut up idiot!" I called back.

"Did I hear Sasuke Uchiha stutter?" He mocked, "I didn't know you were capable,".

My cheeks turn even redder. This guy... 

-time skip // Uzumaki Residence-

"Welcome to my home!" He said bursting through the door. 

"I think you mean MY home," A man with blond hair says, it must be his dad... "And who did you drag along now?" 

"It's not a girl dad," He said dragging his words, "It's Sasuke,". 

Sure we've been friends for a while, but hanging out outside of school wasn't my forte. I've never actually met his father, though I'm sure I've been mentioned before. 

"Hello," I say poking my head around the door. 

"So your Sasuke huh? Nice to meet you," He responded.

"Blah, blah, come let's go," Naruto whined dragging me by the wrist. 

"DON'T DISRESPECT YOUR FATHER IN FRONT OF GUESTS!" The man barked out. Definitely see where Naruto got his personality from. 

"NO YELLING." I hear shouted from a distant room. A female voice, his mother? Probably. 

The door closed and Naruto let go of my wrist. I loved the fact he was holding on to me. I took a look around, a typical high schooler's room. A queen-sized bed tucked into the right corner, with a nightstand next to it. A desk and dresser on the other. 

"Sooo, what do you wanna do?" He asked plopping down on the bed. 

"I don't know, you brought me here," I responded looking for a place to put my bag down. 

"Here," He said taking my bag and setting it down on his desk, "Make yourself comfortable,". 

I sat down on his bed, a little too cautiously. 

"What do you think something is gonna pop out at you, you look so worried," He said sitting down on the bed with full force, "You're gonna get frown marks ya know. My mom told me that,"

This is Naruto's room. This is where he spends his time. I'll be staying in his room...

"Ohhh, I have an idea," he said looking up at me, "let's watch a movie and do bad stuff!"

"Bad stuff?" I said, what's the deal with 'bad stuff'? Ranging from what? Double homicide or something that'll get me all hot and bothered?

"Yeah yeah like the thing you see teenagers doing in movies," He went on, "You know parties and alcohol that stuff!" 

oh I get it... stupid idea Naruto.  
That's a hard pass from me.  
But I should be more social... or Itachi thinks so.  
If Itachi said to do 'normal teenager things' why not? Far from my comfort zone but I'll be spending time with Naruto. 

"Sure why not," I agree. Clearly a surprise to Naruto, his face is practically glowing in excitement, "What about your parents?" He looks at me with a smile, that warm, purely happy smile...

"MOM! DAD! WE'RE GONNA GO HANG OUT" He yells. Of course, the loud blonde must be loud because this is how him and his parents are. Very different from the Uchiha household I must say. 

"BE BACK BY MIDNIGHT. DON'T DO ANYTHING IRRESPONSIBLE" I presume his dad yelled back. 

"Alright we're good to go!" Naruto glees to me. 

"Hey, before we go," I start, captivating his attention,"Do you have a clue where we're going?" I've got to prepare for what's to come, but it's a little difficult when I don't know what I'm preparing for. 

"Well duh, why else would I suggest a party if I didn't have one in mind," 

"Unlike you I don't do parties, how was I supposed to know idiot," I scoffed back. 

"If you want to have a good time and possibly find a hookup, drop the attitude asshole," 

"What makes you think I want that?" Seriously, what the fuck, I want to spend time with YOU, not have you try and set me up. If it isn't with you I don't want to touch a random dude, drunk or not It's not gonna happen. That's another issue, alcohol, drugs, PDA? I'm not a fan of any. Let alone tried it, how am I supposed to know my limit if I haven't done this before? If I refuse any alcohol or stuff like that, people from school will think I'm a little bitch. 

"Ughhhh why are you nervous already?" Naruto sighed, "The whole point of having a good time is not worrying. Espically since you agreed to do 'bad things' with me". Naruto puffed. "Okay, that sounded weird, ignore that," He backed it up with. Too late, I'm already chuckling.

"SHUDDUPPP" He sarcastically waved as we walked out the door. 

Well, this surely isn't my idea of a nice weekend with Naruto.


	3. Hazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke at a high school party for the first time, the peer pressure is really setting in. Who knows what might happen if he gets out of control. Naruto is waiting for him to slip up, but he wants to be the only one to see it. 
> 
> CW - Not fully consented

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The POV switches in this chapter, hopefully it's not too confusing. Also Naruto becomes a bit of an asshole.

As we walked out of his house I started to get more nervous. Clearly, he's done things like this, parties and alcohol, I'm gonna look like an idiot. People from school might be there too. This was a bad idea. I agreed to it too, well, agreed to 'bad things' not partying specifically.

"Lighten up, this is gonna be fun!" Naruto cheered, "I wanna see you get drunk for the first time," He laughed. Nope, no no no, that's not what I want. Who knows what I'd do or say. I hate not having control, especially of myself. 

"Naruto you know I don't do stupid shit like that," I responded.

"Cmon Uchiha, I wanna see you have funnnn," he whined. Fun is not parties, but I do want to spend time with Naruto, "This will probably be your first time having alcohol huh? Your lame ya know,"

"Getting drunk is not on the list of fun," 

"One, ok, just one!" One drink wouldn't hurt, he can always refuse. But what if the people there will think he's- "You don't have to if you don't wanna, but please for me?" ... For him? I'll do it for you, Naruto. I wish you knew that.

"Fine, only one," Well, I guess he was expecting defeat, he's utterly surprised. I'm not that boring, I'm just not into doing dumb shit. "Should I have an expectation?" I asked, I still need a lay of the land. After all, I've got a reputation to uphold.

"Well, it's a house party so most people will just be hanging out, don't worry about the details, just have fun!" He cheered, "It's a friend of Kiba's house, a variety of people probably from our school and a few others. There's gonna be lots of people-" Great. I tuned him out already. So my first high school party huh? Never wanted to go to one, and still don't. But somehow this blonde idiot makes it seem like it's a call from the heavens. If parties and drinking are what he really wants. What makes him happy, I'll go. I just wanna see him smile. 

...

But the people...  
And the expectations...  
Loud and sweaty...  
I won't be able to get a breath of fresh air, calm my nerves privately...

\--------------------------

We were almost at the house, about a block away, yet I can still hear the commotion. 

"Naruto are you sure-" I started.

"Obviously this is a great idea," He glared sarcastically, "You'll be fine, I'm here and I'm the coolest so you got nothin' to worry about!" He gleed. Maybe he's got a bigger ego than me... I wish I had his confidence through and through. 

"You know I hate crowds, and I've never done the 'alcohol thing'," 

"Well the 'alcohol thing' is pretty fun," He mocked, "And I'll be right here for your first time getting drunk!" That's a terrible idea. Terrible terrible idea. I'll have one drink. 

Naruto opens the front door, it's unlocked of course, it's a party. I would've still knocked if I weren't with him. Maybe I should be taking notes or something, learn the ins and outs in case.  
"HEY NARUTO!" Someone shouted, I'm guessing it's Kiba, I mean, wasn't he the one to invite him? "Sasuke? OH MAN, YOU CAME TOO? I NEVER THOUGHT YOU WOULD COME!" He shouted again, getting closer. Looking around, it was very crowded, it's messy and hot in here. Reeks of smoke and alcohol, also sweat, expected but I didn't know the odor would be so pendent. "YEAH I BROUGHT HIM ALONG- THAT'S OK RIGHT?" Great, Naruto is shouting too. I mean it's necessary if you want to hear the other person over the music and other people's chatter. "YEAH THAT'S FUCKING AWESOME!" Kiba got closer, he smells like alcohol. I mean, he's probably drunk by now, but who knows. There were people getting touchy on the couch, the tables were messy, covered with plates and cups, the music seemed to be concentrated from one speaker, there were people everywhere. Well shit. People I know too. 

The girls were there, giggling and getting tipsy, my friends were here chatting along with them. This blows, now I've gotta act all cool. I'm the only one that hasn't done parties and alcohol before, what if I fuck up?

"SASUKE LET'S GO!" Naruto yelled. He's obviously excited, this is his Friday nights. Mine is being curled up in my dimly litted room blasting music through my headphones and getting high. I've never tried any drugs, tempting as it is to lose touch with reality, getting high is the farthest I'll go. The feeling you get from it makes the world seem different, peaceful. Especially when I'm alone, it's the best it gets. Unlike here, where there's a bunch of teens, loud music, and PDA. It's making me feel so small, but at the same time so put on display. Overall it's not my place to be. But Naruto is here, he wants me here. And he's dragging me through the crowd by my wrist. The people around me, I don't even know some of them, bumping shoulders. It's so surreal. It's suffocating. 

"Oh hey Sasuke!" Sakura giggled, grabbing my arm and holding me closer. She's tipsy, or drunk, you can tell by her face. "I didn't know you were the party type," She's definitely drunk, she knows better than to get this close to me. I loosen her grip on my arm but she just latches onto me harder. Naruto and the boys start laughing, this is very uncomfortable. 

"Get off," I pulled my arm back but at this point, she's got her whole body weight pulling on me, "Get her off,". I say looking up at Naruto. My friends are bursting into tears laughing, Sakura must be a clingy drunk. 

"But I want to stay by you Sasuke~" She acting all pouty, smashing her face against my arm. 

This is what alcohol does. Who knows the effect it could take on me. 

"Get off me," I say again, moving my arm back and forth trying to shake her down. That's when Ino and Ten Ten come shuffling through the crowd over to Sakura prying her off of me. Thank God. I look up at Naruto and he's got his back turned, laughing with a group of guys. A mix of dudes from our friend group and some I've never seen. He's got a talent for becoming friends at first glance. Something I definitely don't have. 

My head is screaming at me, there's way too much happening. The music pounding into my skull, the laughing, the shouting, my own thoughts are screaming at me. Everything is moving so fast around me, the people enjoying themselves, while I stand here surrounded by people who don't even know me. I want to shrink into myself.  
No.  
Naruto, I came here for him, he wanted me. 

He's... he's drinking with his friends. He's having a good time. I'm dead weight to him. This isn't-

"SASUKE!" COME ON!" Naruto screamed gesturing me to come over to the group of guys. I walked over to the counter where he stood. He poured me something, he poured everyone something. "Ready?" He looked at me. I picked up the cup and drank whatever he put in it in one gulp like the rest of them. It made my chest feel warm but it burned going down. They were screaming again. Why was this fun again?  
Everyone is so loud.  
Everything is so loud.  
I'm shrinking next to everyone around me.  
But my head is pounding, and my breathing is speeding up again. 

Of all the times for an anxiety attack, this is the worst place to seek comfort. There's nowhere to hide... another one? 

He's pouring more of that drink. It's getting quieter, I can't hear them talking, my heartbeat ringing in my head is blocking it out. I guzzle down another one of those drinks. I know I shouldn't, but everyone else was. I've got a reputation to uphold, being 'naturally cool' is a hard thing to fake. Being good at everything you do is one of those things. 

My head is still pounding from the pressure, but the alcohol is making it hazy, giving me a peaceful mind at last. 

How many had it been? I can't remember... way more than I should've. It was helping the nerves calm down, maybe 7? 8? Someone offered pot, I gladly accepted. Trashy choices, dumbass party, this all could've been avoided if it went my way.  
Where did Naruto go? I want to get out of here. The hazy is turning into fuzzy and I don't want to be here for it. I grab a hold of Hinata, "Do you know where Naruto is?" I ask scrambling for the last bits of composure I have. I doubt she had much to drink if any. 

"Oh uh- Naruto went towards the front porch with Kiba and some others," She said, barely audible over the commotion. 

"Thanks," I say walked through the crowd of drunk party animals towards the front door. It's getting really fuzzy, my legs are walking by themselves. I'm losing control, but it's nice. I trust myself, kinda. 

"SASUKE!" Naruto cheered, he's walking over to me, drunk but not 'drunk drunk'. I think I'd label it as 'intoxicated'. "OH MAN! YOU'RE WASTED" He shouts, so fucking loud. 

"Can we go?" I say I'm losing the ability to think rationally. 

\---------------------------

*Naruto's POV*

I've had two or three drinks. But Sasuke, oh man this is great. He looks totally wasted, I never thought I could get this man made of ice to melt but here he is. That cool 'I'm too cool for you' aroma is gone. The first time I got drunk I was with a ton of friends, they took photos of me doing stupid shit, I could do the same to Sasuke here. They hold it as blackmail, but I wouldn't care much if they got out. Sasuke needs to relax a bit, he's too Mr. Perfect all the time. I wouldn't actually release any photos if I get any, but I'd sure as hell hold it against him. 

"Ok let's go!" I yell, it's still pretty loud, and Sasuke must be lost as fuck. 

AWE- He's tripping over himself trying to get over here! The cool tough guy really did just melt away. Is this how he really is? I never looked at him this way, maybe it's the alcohol or maybe it's Sasuke's cheeks painted with a soft blush. I look over at Kiba, he's totally drunk too, I'll just text him later. For now, I'm gonna watch over Sasuke. 

"How many drinks did you have?" I asked, the noise of the party getting quieter as we walk away. 

"Uh- I don't remember," He says, I gave him two. Only two drinks, it's not enough to take this much effect, he must've had something else. I'm a little under the influence as well, I wonder how well he can hide it if my parents are still awake. 

"Hey Sasuke," I say poking at his arm, "Is there anything you want to do?" I might just be able to get something on him. He's the one always calm and collected, silently judging while I do all the fun class clown work. Oh how the turntables.

"I wanna be home with you," Oh he's out of it for sure. Usually, he'd give me a scowl and a fuck off but it's sweet to know he enjoys my company. I look over and he grabs my arm. So he's that kind of drunk. Never would've expected a needy clingy Sasuke.

"When we get home do you want anything?" I say reaching over to grab my phone from my pocket. I take a quick picture of Sasuke nuzzled up against me. He's obviously tried, eyes barely being kept open as he latched onto my arm. He's warm and smells like a waterfall. It's refreshing and calming at the same time. Pretty cute-

"I wanna be with you~" He says completely relying on me now. How much did he drink?? Although he looks so soft, nothing like he does at school. He's always so distanced, even when I spend time with him, one on one, he's mostly listening not talking. Oh, he's gonna be so embarrassed seeing these. I hit record on my phone, my other arm holding it up so the camera gets a view of Sasuke, 'Mr. Steal Your Girl' snuggling up against a guy's arm. Wait-

"Be with me?" I asked, I need details here. This is shaping up to be a pretty good show. I thought the chances of stupid drunk Sasuke was assured, when I got clingy warm Sasuke I was a bit disappointed. It seems clingy drunk Sasuke can also be entertaining, especially if I want a little blackmail against him. He's gonna look so embarrassed tomorrow when I show him these! Obviously, I'd reassure him I won't share, but it's just enough to hold it over his head. 

"Yeah be with you," He said, at this point, we reached my house. It's about 1:30 am. 

"Ok Sasuke, you gotta act normal," I say putting my phone back into my pocket to help Sasuke up with my other arm. 

"What do you mean I'm totally normal," He said trying to stand, letting go of my arm. I laugh, oh Sasuke. I open up the front door, it's dark, they went to bed. I take Sasuke's arm and guide him to my room. I doubt he remembers the way so it'll just move faster. I open my bedroom door and carefully close it behind me. 

"Alright Sasuke, we're in the clear now," I say turning around. Before I could even react he presses his lips against mine.

What the fuck?

He's really trying. 

Do I- do I kiss back? 

This feels wrong yet right. I don't mind kissing Sasuke but I'm not into guys. Make it make sense. I didn't make the first move, Sasuke did, which is why I'm kissing a guy right now? 

...

it's kind of erotic... and enjoyable.

\--------------------

Naruto starts getting into it. At first shocked and unsure, he's feeling it now. Sasuke is willing like he's longing for his touch. Naruto notices, he's looking down at Sasuke as he kisses him. His eyes are closed, mouth open, as Naruto's tongue moves. He holds the phone, taking pictures of the drunken boy. Sasuke looks so lewd when he's kissing. Especially the messy drunk kisses. Naruto starts moving towards the bed, so he can continue this sitting, feet aching from standing so long at that party. Sasuke's knees bend at the edge of the bed lowering his body onto it. He's getting the warmth of Naruto in his mouth, it's addicting. Want more, want much more.

"More," Sasuke choked out with Naruto still exploring his mouth. He couldn't believe it, Sasuke whining? More like begging honestly. He takes a look at what's in front of him. Messy black-blue hair, tinted pink cheeks, and salvia dripping down his porcelain skin. Who's salvia it is, not a clue. He's really turning me on... no no he's a guy. Maybe I only like this because he's acting like a girl. During my 'research', I found some manga, they were more explicit than I imagined, but it was pretty good. In every yaoi manga I saw, one guy was always submissive, is that Sasuke? It must be because he's acting like a girl... wait does that mean I'm the other guy? I'm always up to try new things...

"Naruto- ?" I hear Sasuke whine underneath me. "Please give me more?" He begged. So fucking adorable, there's no way I'd pass on an opportunity like this. I hold out my phone and hit record.

"Say that again for me?" I ask angling the phone to the best view. 

"Can I please have more, Naruto?" He murmured again. Would this be taking advantage of the situation? He wouldn't act like this normally, he's drunk for the first time after all. But I also had a few to drink, and he's asking for me. 

"Are you sure you want more Sasuke?" I ask, the conversation would be saved in case Sasuke tries to play the 'you took advantage' card, "I don't want to do anything you don't wanna,". 

"I'm sure, please Naruto," He whined again, getting a bit restless. 

"Ok Sasuke, anything you want," I say caressing his cheek. 

We start kissing again, I stopped recording and pinned Sasuke down. He's getting needy, squirming under me. I trail my hands down to his waist, moving them up his shirt playing with his nipples, watching how he's reacting. I want to know the ins and outs of the Uchiha. Who would've known he likes getting topped. Removing his shirt I lean down to make spots on his neck. Sucking on the pale skin right between the shoulder and neck made Sasuke's breath hitch. Sweet.

I pull him a bit closer and feel a lump in his pants. Cute, only from kissing and he could get like this. Without taking my lips off his skin, I undo his pants, discarding it on the floor. He's really restless now. Moaning, whining, squirming, all of the above. He's melting to my touch, falling into bliss underneath me. 

"Are you positive you want more?" I ask one more time, though he's not in the right mindset, he himself is telling me otherwise. 

"Yes please" He whined again, adjusting so he could pull off his boxers, "Touch me Naruto," he begged sitting on my bed, naked and hard. 

"You're hard to resist," Naruto groans taking off his own shirt. From what I've read, the roles between the two are clear, it's clear alright. I wonder how this image looks right now. Me kneeling on the bed, shirtless, with Sasuke naked and panting underneath me. The trail of hickeys making their way across his neck and chest. So hot. 

I lean over to my nightstand and grab a bottle of lube. I covered my fingers in the liquid before spreading his legs. He's embarrassed. I guess the alcohol might be wearing off a bit and the situation is setting in. He's looking at the wall, a blush spread up to his ears, his body on display right in front of me. There's a little pink hole, it's so small and tight, how am I supposed to fit into that? This is my first time with a guy so I'm a little lost. Carefully, I put a lubed finger up to the pink ring and pushed into it. A breathy moan came from below, he's really sensitive. 

"Have you ever touched down here," I asked moving my finger in circles. I pushed the finger in all the way, it's really tight, and Sasuke is barely keeping it together.

"N-no never," He mumbled out between breaths. Moving his hips back and forth on my finger, and his eyes half-lidded. Needy Sasuke was definitely something I need to see more of. I went to add a second finger when Sasuke started to finger fuck himself. He stopped his movements to adjust, throwing his head back in pure bliss. Eyes closed, mouth wide open, this is the perfect photo. I grabbed my phone and captured it, two fingers up his ass and while he's trying to fuck himself on them. 

I scissor the fingers, trying to widen the tiny hole. There's no way I could fit inside him, the entrance is small, and inside is crushing my fingers. 

"Narutooo," Sasuke moaned out, I guess I wasn't paying too much attention as I stretched him out. I forgot he's never touched himself, two fingers pulling at his asshole must be a lot. This is his first time, no wonder he's so tight.

"Does it hurt?" I ask, his expression is hard to read, he could be lost in his head from being fingered, or he could be in pain. 

"Can you put it in please?" He asked, "Please Naruto put it in, I want you inside," He begged. This is just way too good to be true. 

"Hands and knees," He immediately turns over onto his hands and knees. My fingers are still in his ass, he gasped and moaned moving with my fingers still in. I grabbed my phone with the other hand and pressed record, "Tell me what you want Sasuke," 

"I want you to be inside please," His legs trembling as I added another finger. He started moving back and forth on them. What the actual fuck happened to the Sasuke I knew? 

"Sasuke I-"

"Pleasseee Narutooo," he whined below me. How could I say no when I have a moaning blushing Sasuke begging me while fucking himself on my fingers? I moved the three fingers in and out, trying to stretch the hole as much as I can. He's moaning and pushing himself back on my hand. As much as I'd love to see al the lewd expressions he'd make, the view right now isn't so bad. My fingers up his ass, I get a full view of the ass too. I took my fingers out and lubed my dick. Grabbing both cheeks I spread them, playing around with him. 

"Naruto you idiot put it in!" He said, the edge in his voice is coming back. 

"As you wish," I smirked, guiding my cock up to the rim. Slowly I moved forward, engulfing the tip into a tight warm space. Sasuke went rigid, his legs shaking but back suddenly straight. "It's alright, relax," I pushed forwards a bit more, up until I was halfway in it was only whines and squeaky moans.

"AhhHHn~" He moaned out.

"Shhh- my parents might hear you," I told him. This is quite the scene to walk into, and I don't want them to see this. I looked down at Sasuke, his head squished sideways against the pillow as I hold his ass up. There's tears down his face and his mouth is in a silent scream.

"Can't take more," He whined out, shutting his tear-filled eyes. 

"Weren't you the one who told me to put it in?" I asked not moving. Even if I tease him, I don't wanna hurt him, "It's only halfway in, you wanna stop?" His eyes shot open. 

"O-only half?" He stuttered out. I started laughing, he's so adorable. 

"What?" I laughed, "Does it feel good?" I asked groping his ass still halfway inside. 

"It feels so big," He gaspsed, "It's only half?" He asked again looking back at me. 

"Check for yourself," I grabbed his hand pulled it back to his ass. I moved his fingers over his asshole being stretched out by my dick. He moaned again, so slutty, getting turned on by a dick up your ass. Once I adjusted his fingers to a spot on his asshole where he can feel my dick going inside, I pushed in further. Stray gasps and moans caught in the air. I kept going in until the hilt. 

"Feel goods? You sounded even sluttier when you moaned feeling the cock in your ass." I said into his ear. I'm getting more comfortable with this, "Who knew Sasuke Uchiha would be so slutty for a cock,". He whined again. 

"M-more? M-move please," He asked, his voice completely defeated. I pulled out my phone, getting an angle of his ass and my dick from above. I moved in and out slowly. His voice as he moaned was strained and raspy. 

We got to a steady pace, I had Sasuke bite down on my pillow since he was getting a little too loud. Wouldn't want my parents walking in on his son fucking another boy in the ass. We we're both getting close. You could tell by the panting and breathing patterns. I didn't bother saying anything, neither did Sasuke, not that he could. All that I could get from the muffled noises were moans and random syllibales. I hit a certain spot and his eyes shot open mouth dropping the pillow into another one of the silent screams. I thrusted into the same spot, he let out the most lewd moan as he came on the sheets. Inside he got much tighter when he was about to come, it was getting difficult to get moving, I came inside. As I slowly pulled out, the camera capturing all of it. White cum dripped from his asshole, I wiped a bit onto my finger from his hole and held it up to Sasuke's mouth. We laid down next to each other both worn out. 

"Lick it," I say with my finger in front of him. He opened his mouth and licked the finger clean, swallowing my cum. That's some what satisfying to me. We both dozed off, content with what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY SORRY. I made Naruto a bit of an asshole in this chapter. I kinda picture his personality that way if he were in the modern world. I'm starting this chapter on Dec. 8 but I have an essay due tomorrow that I haven't started and a math final that I forgot about (oh shit I just remembered- it's 1 am day of). I'll keep writing bc it's making me happy haha. 
> 
> (update dec. 10- still writing, I got a 68% on that final... turned in my essay too, took me 2 hrs to write 400 words but wrote 1000 words of fan fiction in about an 1hr)  
> (update dec. 11- writing at 2:25 am, I'm getting dizzy so ill stop for now.


	4. Slight Blush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up the morning after is a pain in the ass... for Sasuke, that's figuratively and literally. Once the haze of last night works its way back into Sasuke's head, what happens with the blonde, naked boy laying next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took awhile ik, I didn't know if I should continue the story but I want to get it over with. I've been taking tests and suffocating in schoolwork this week, but now we shall continue the story. 
> 
> Thank you to anyone still reading :)

I wake up feeling my body heavy and tired. My head is squeezing itself to death, and opening my eyes seems to be a more difficult task than it should be. 

My vision is fuzzy, slowly adjusting to the rays of sun peeking through the blinds. As my vision clears up I remember I spent the night at Naruto's... what the hell was last night? It's hard to remember anything, but why is he so close? A soft blush lays across my face. Wait. Why don't I have my clothes?

"Naruto?" I asked, groggy from the sleep and ache of his body. I hear him murmur as he moves slightly.

"Yeah?" He responds, voice thick and sleepy. He really is something... he's naked too? The night is starting to come back to me. A little too clear... what the fuck was I thinking?? I sit up, Naruto's arm falling off my torso as I straighten myself up. 

"What- why, why did I do this?" My head is pounding away, I hold my head with my hand to ease it a little. The memories piecing together, getting a full walkthrough of his night. It's about 11 am right now according to the clock on Naruto's nightstand. Naruto waking up a bit more opened his eyes halfway, the small red spots littered across his neck didn't go unnoticed. 

"Oh my god did we-" I started, very startled.

"Is that okay Sasuke? Are you alright?" He asked, suddenly shocked awake with panic, "I'm so sor-".

"It's okay Naruto, I'm fine. Kinda sore," I say realizing the pain in my lower back. He chuckles a little, relaxing as he sits against the headboard.

"Are you sure you're alright," He starts again, turning to face me, "You were drunk, and I drank, and-" 

"It's okay," I say, a slight blush coming over me as I realize that we really did hook-up. I've dreamed of a relationship with Naruto, I just never imagined it would happen like this. "N-Naruto, I uh, thought you were straight... so why," I scrambled for words, "Why did you- you know..." He laughed again, this one with a bit more depth. 

"You're cute," He said pulling me closer into a hug. At this point, I think my face is on fire. I hesitantly wrap my arms around him too. "Idiot, you can hug me back ya know," He's getting more comfortable, unlike me I'm as stiff as a board. I ease up and hug him back, he pulls the cover over us, sliding back down to warmth under the covers. "As for the 'I'm straight' part, I'm rethinking that," He gave a light laugh. So he wants to be with me? Does he like me? Or does he mean he likes guys, not exactly me?

'So, does that mean you like me?" I ask, snuggled against his chest. I tried putting as much confidence as I could so I could play it off if he rejected. He laughed again, well shit. 

"Maybe. I guess I do," He said looking up at the ceiling, with me clung to his chest, "I guess that's why we hooked-up too," Oh my god, I can feel the heat burning upon my face. He chuckled again, "I guess I took your precious v-card. You were so sexy ya know?" He said rubbing circles into my back. I don't like I could get more red at this point. He laughed again, "Look at you, I left you some nice marks." I look down at my chest where he's rubbing over a trail of hickeys left across- well a lot of places. 

Naruto's lips have touched all of those spots... they were scattered across my chest, some left behind on my neck. He lifted the cover and of course, the spots continued into my inner thighs. A hearty laugh came from Naruto, amused by my obviousness. 

"I've got pictures ya know," He said reaching for his phone. He has what? My face dropped from blushing mess to straight mortified. 

"You have to get rid of them," I panicked. 

"Relax, I won't do anything with them," He said grabbing his phone, "When I was taking them I wanted to embarrass you but now, now I just want to comfort you." He tapped away at the screen. The gut dropping feeling was faded from Naruto's reassurance. But still, blackmail at that level is a deadly weapon. Let alone against me, there wouldn't be a chance in hell I'd recover from that. 

"I still want you to get rid of it," I stated, crossing my arms. We both sat up again, the blanket covering our lower half. "No one can see that, okay?" 

"Okay okay, no one will see it, I promise. I'll keep them password protected. They are some high-quality memories in need of saving." 

"You make it sound like it's your moral duty,"

"I can't just let these once in a lifetime pictures go to waste. Plus you look fucking amazing in these." He said leaning over to me so I could see. I don't know if I wanna see, but at the same time, I want to see... shit. 

I glance over at the screen, eyes widening and cheeks burning at the photo of his fingers up my- and a video of him putting-

"Stop that right now!" I say covering my face. He's dying laughing and I desperately want to crawl into a hole to die. 

"Whatttt? You were having a good time," He said poking at my arms covering my face. "I didn't know Mr. Austere could be so needy." He said pulling my hands from my steamingly red face. "Kinda proud of my work don't ya think?"

"I knew it. You're getting an ego," 

"To be fair, I did just take the infamous Sasuke Uchiha's virginity," He said embracing my hands.

"Say another word and I'll cut your dick off," I say pulling my hands away, turning to meet eyes.

"Oh but then how would fuck again?" He cooed. This guy really is something. For one he keeps embarrassing me!

"Shut up!" I was busying swatting his hands away when the door opened. Minato was standing in the door frame. Immediately I pull up the covers to hide the marks Naruto so generously gave me. 

"Well look who's finally up," He said crossing his arms. "Listen, I don't care if your hungover or whatnot. I don't want Sasuke's parents to hate us, so let's get him home," he said closing the door behind him. "It's already bad enough we're returning him hungover!" We heard him shout as he walked away. 

"Ah yes, the family." Naruto said scratching the back of his head. 

"Yes my wonderful family, I'm sure they will have a long list of personal, detailed questions written out to the dot,"

"Well," He started as he shuffled across me and out of bed, "Must suck for you," He said looking for his underwear. I covered my face with the blankets, hiding a blush, and my eyes. "You can look ya know." He laughed, "For fucks sake I was inside you Sasuke," My eyes widened. 

"Shut the fuck up!" I whined, gripping the blankets tighter, muffling my words. Of course, followed by more laughter from Naruto. 

"Not that I want you to hide them, but you should hide those marks on your neck. Your family's lowkey kinda scary." He said pulling on short. I removed my head from the covers now that he's decent. 

"No shit, I live with them. If they knew this happened I'm never leaving my room again. Ever." 

"Awweee, but Sassuke~ what if you miss me?~" He mimicked. "I know you reallly~ enjoyed yourself. You made some pretttyyy lewd sounds." 

"Alright I'm leaving," I say reaching for my underwear. 

"Ugh but you leaving so fast, we didn't have time to take a walk on the beach, or eat fancy food at a fancy restaurant to fully capture the essence."

"I'm sure the essence is doing fine."

"Yes, of course, the pornographic scenes we reenacted trumps the whole romantic fantasy."

"We will never speak of this," I say throwing on a shirt.

"Oh yes we will. I've got the memories saved right as it was happening."

"Idiot," I said walking out of his room, Naruto close behind. Now, fully clothed I was prepared to make the walk of shame to my house.

"Asshole,"

"Idiot,"

"Asshole,"

"NARUTO NO CUSSING, SHOW SOME DAMN DECENCY!" I hear his mom yell as we walked towards the front door.

"I'M TAKING SASUKE HOME I'LL BE BACK!" He shouts back. Yeah, I definitely see the resemblance within the whole family.

-Approching the Uchiha Residence-

"Well you most definitely will have to call me," Naruto explained, "You really are my special person," He said, holding onto my arm. "I'm so glad I got to be your first..." 

"God Naruto does your simple mind only revolve around sex?"

"Uhhhh-" He said, drawing out the long silence, "Yeah pretty much. Speaking of, we should try that more often. You were so fucking awesome,"

"Save it, I don't wanna hear it."

"Hear what?"

"You talking about- uh, you know- uhmmm, sleeping with me?"

Naruto laughed, "My great Sasuke, the most pure minded man I have ever talked to."

"Pure minded?"

"Well I can't exactly say pure. You were-"

"ALRIGHT. I thought I made it clear no talking about it. Or at least not this close to my house," We were at my front door. Did I want to hug him goodbye, give him a kiss? I'm not sure, he's making my heartbeat at a thousand miles, yet also keeping me calm. He was so comforting and calm about everything. So what if he makes some cheesy annoying jokes, he's caring for me back. Since he's shown he clearly doesn't mind the affection, I decided to go in for a kiss. An official first kiss. 

"Hello, Sasuke," Itachi says standing inside, the front door swung open. I backed away before we made contact. "How was the night?" I was flushed, so fucking embarrassing. My family are strictly robots I guess. 

"It was great!" Naruto exclaimed, turning around, "I'll see you around," he said winking at me, the effect this guy has on me, I swear-

"Let's get you inside," Itachi said pulling me into the house.

"So how was your night," He asked again.

"Great, just like Naruto said."

"Hm, I see. So what's the explanation on those?" He said pointing at my neck. Shit. 

"I don't see anything." I lied

"Really? Interesting, I could swear they look like-"

"Okay okay shut up," I say quickly, if my parents happen to overhear I would be in deep shit. 

"I do want to hear about your night though," He said with a smile. Pfft. Acting like he just won this game. I mean he did, but come on. 

"I'll make this short," I started, if we move fast, no major details, and no explcits this compromising situation will be done with, "Naruto took me to a party-"

"Was there alcohol? You're underaged."

"Yeah I'm aware Sherlock Homes," I spat out, "Anyways, I drank more than I thought, we went back to his, did something stupid, and now we're here. Good enough?"

"Little brother, I'm so happy for you!" He said pulling me in for a hug. Nope. Nope. This is a very big no-no. "Now elaborate on 'something stupid'"

"Alright I'm leaving," I say pulling away from the embrace, heading down the hall from my room. 

I closed the door and smiled. A really happy smile. I've never felt this happy in my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware this is shorter than usual but it was sweet and made me happy! This could've ended in multiple different ways, some happy some sad, but this was what my brain wanted to write. 
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING!  
> please comment too!
> 
> (P.S. Merry -almost- Christmas)

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't comment if you are not personally enjoying the story. If there is an issue with my writing or have ideas feel free to share but I don't appreciate comments on the way I've created my storyline. Everything you're reading is fiction, the characters are obviously OOC and developed a certain way because I made it up. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
